A Future Yoshi Story
by KrishnaD
Summary: This is a story of Yoshlings in an adventure to discover what happened to the world so long ago, and why yoshies are not the same as they were before.
1. The Before Story

The "Before" Story...

Over the years King Bowser came up with many plots to kidnap Princess peach, and to defeat his archrival, the popular Super Mario. Ever since he was a young koopa child he tried to crush Mario and his friends, the Yoshis, but as time went on, and the children grew into adults, the chances of success for the evil koopa king grew as well; because with each defeat, and each retreat, Bowser grew smarter, learning from his mistakes, until finally a faithful Magikoopa named Kammy Koopa, found a perfect plan for her master; one that would ensure success, and defeat over Mario by using the powerful Star Rod from Star Haven to grant Bowser the gift of Invincibility.

And Mario was defeated... that is, for a while. With the help of the seven Star Spirits, Mario found a loophole in Kammy's perfect plan, and came back to take out Bowser once again.

Bowser went into hiding for many years. The economy and prosperity of the Mushroom Kingdom was allowed to grow, and Mario became king. Then one day, out of nowhere, a volcanic eruption changed the face of Yoshi's Island, enlargening the size and creating problems for the Yoshis. Luckily, with the help of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Yoshis were able to escape and rebuild their homes. The Mushroom kingdom invited people from all over the world to a feast for helping with the construction. That day Bowser made his first appearance in years.

"I would like to have everyone's attention." he started off by saying. Mario and Luigi jumped to attention at their invader. "I am announcing my retirement. I no longer feel it necessary to fight with you because there is nothing I can do to win! So after years of thinking it over I've decided. You will never see my face again." There were many whispers as Bowser left them, but soon everyone was rejoicing.

When all the yoshis returned to their homes Kuroyoshi, the protector of the Super Happy Tree was in distress. He explained that while everyone was away he was attacked by an unknown foe who poured a strange potion on the roots of their beloved tree. All the Yoshis saw that their tree was experiencing strange side effects. The tree grew double in size and formed two halves. One half shined a bright radiance with healthy empowering fruit, and the other half cast a dark shadow of it's former self with dark, yet ripe fruit.

Suddenly the happy peaceful Yoshis began having new strange emotions, powerful emotions they never felt before.

They became angry with each other or sad when someone was angry with them.

Some Yoshis started to change in their appearance...

Others began to change in other ways...

By becoming bad.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter One… Introductions

A group of small yoshlings stood outside a tall building looking up at the numbers on the side of the building. "Is this the right address, Boshi?" A yellow colored yoshi said to another.

"Yeah Krishi, this is where my grandpa Yosho lives." The group walked up to the door and knocked upon it. The door was answered by an old normal-green colored yoshi who had big bushy grey eyebrows and a long grey beard and mustache that covered most of his face. He held a staff with a small green speckled egg on top.

"Welcome, yoshlings! Come to get all prepared for your traditional journey tomorrow?" The elder yoshi asked them.

"You bet, Grandpa!" exclaimed a blue yoshling named Broshi. "Do you know who's going to be our guide?"

"Sorry little Broshi, that gets determined at the briefing. I'll tell you all about it on the way to the market to pick up your goods." Yosho closed his door and they all began walking down the road. The road was made of carefully placed flat rocks and sand and there were carts and primitive vehicles that rode on it. The yoshlings each wore protective sandals as they walked on this road while Yosho used the help of his staff to walk with them. As they walked he told a story of strange creatures in the forests, and of frightening Boo spirits, as well as of the Great Tree of Emotions.

"Back then we called it the Super Happy tree," He rubbed his scruffy chin. "The fruit from this tree was so delicious and empowering; one bite would cheer the most saddened person within moments. In fact, without that tree all the yoshis would be sad and miserable: we are all somehow interlinked with its well-being."

"Why did its name change, Grandpa?" Broshi asked curiously.

"Now that's a very interesting story. All of the yoshis emotions are effected by the tree, and a long time ago when it was very prosperous, we Yoshis were happy and content. But then suddenly, without any warning, someone poisoned the tree and it changed. When this happened some yoshis started to act oddly, misbehaving, and acting like yoshis shouldn't. Kuroyoshi, a yoshi who helped save our tree when Bowser stole it long ago, vowed to be the tree's protector and not to allow anyone who was not of Yoshi heritage to set eyes upon it ever again."

The group stopped in front of several small buildings with signs hanging from their roofs. One sign had a flower picture on it, one had a mushroom, and one said 'Z'. They stepped inside the flower building and found all kinds of odd trinkets and battle items. There were two purple Yoshis already gazing around, one was young like their group, and the other was older, teen-age. They both had black hair that sprouted from their heads and a star shaped spike formation coming from the back of their necks that seemed to glow warmly.

"Have you picked out what you want yet, Hypshi?" The older one asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think I want that glove set." he pointed to a pair of white gloves sitting on the counter. "What are you going to get, Psyshi?" Psyshi looked at everything on the table one last time and selected a brown wooden staff.

"This should help protect me from baddies!" She said as she smiled. Both the purple yoshis had high pitched squeaky voices. Psyshi put the correct amount of coins down from her purse and tied it to the saddle she was wearing on her back. The two yoshis waved at the others as they passed by. Yosho looked back at the group and counted four yoshis.

"Broshi, Boshi, Krishi, Yopo, good we're all here. Everyone, have a look around and find one thing each. You are allowed to take one thing from the two shops each. So you will be getting one offensive item from here, and one defensive item from the other shop."

All the yoshlings looked around in awe at items they never saw, or heard of before. Most of the items they weren't allowed to buy, like hammers and swords, but they found smaller things that matched their individual personalities that were for younger yoshis. They finished up and went strait to the other shop where they found it empty of any yoshis. There was a ParaKoopa behind the shop counter, and some Koopas sitting at a corner table drinking from their mugs and chatting loudly. The items in this store were very different and consisted of mushrooms, food, drinks, and badges, although they weren't allowed to buy the badges yet. While they made their selections the Koopas continued their conversation.

"Tell me more about this monster, Koopike. Does it fly?" the red one said.

"No, you nitwit! I already told you it was too big to fly! And it had spikes all over its body, and was dark and spooky!"

"Yeah right, Bloopa. I bet you're making it all up! Or perhaps it was a Boo playing a trick on you?" A green one said to the blue one.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Believe me if you want." He drank the last of his drink and stood up. One by one they guzzled down the last of their foamy drinks and trotted out the door.

"Krishi," Boshi turned to a yellow yoshi in the group. "Did you hear what they were saying?" Krishi was quivering and nodded as a response. "Do you think ... it could be true?"

"Tiddlywinks!" Yosho said. "I've been all around the world and never have I seen anything like that! Well... there was that one time... but... no way. Are we all done here yoshlings?" Everyone nodded and they all left with their goods. "Now to make sure no one cheats and tries to get more items, I'm supposed to watch you in a room at the inn. So let's all move along." Everyone disappeared into the inn where they stayed the night and rested up. Yosho told the yoshlings of the great journey they were about to go on to the Great Tree of Emotions. They also learned that the voyage was traveled by little yoshis when they were becoming teen yoshis, and that it was like a right of passage tradition. They all slept peacefully through the night.

The Next day…

After breakfast Yosho brought the group to the briefing point where they found that many other yoshlings were also going to be going on their own journey; then he left them as was required. They all stood in a grassy field where they met a tall green and tan speckled Yoshi. He wore an olive colored helmet and brown boots as well as a brown saddle on his back, and each of the young yoshis made a note on how tough he appeared.

"Welcome to the Journey briefing, first things first, I need you all to get in a line so I can see you better." All the young yoshis did as they were told. He counted them out, "Thirteen eh, well it's not the perfect size but it will do."

Suddenly the green yoshi blew a whistle. "Now that we are all listening I'd like to go over the basics. First, my name is Jenshi. And before you leave on your journey I will teach you how to catch baddies and turn them into eggs. Turning attacking goombas or koopas into egg ammunition has long been a tradition for yoshis, and you will do well to learn the skill of throwing dud-eggs to protect yourself." There was a pause in his speech as he paced in a line back and forth in front of them. "You will learn that each yoshi here will grow to have special 'color abilities.' Be warned, there are baddies out there who have the same abilities you may possess. New colors have been popping up here and there, as well as yoshis who are multi-colored, like myself. Just because we're different looking doesn't mean we should treat each other differently." He stopped pacing at the head of the line where Broshi was standing. "Also, I want you to be aware that there are Koopas and Goombas and many other creatures out there who are good. The great Super Mario found help in them, and you can too. When you finally get to your destination, the Great Tree of Emotions, you will meet a black yoshi named Kuroyoshi. He will teach you more at that time about your color abilities; it would be wise to listen to his words. It's a tough world out there right now, I would hate for something to happen to you because you didn't understand your own abilities."

Jenshi blew another whistle and three teen-age yoshis walked over to him; one of theses Yoshis was the purple Psyshi, the one next to her was cloud white with longer grey hair, and the one next to him was black with a tuft of dark hair that sprouted up like a Mohawk. "Psyshi, Jeice, and Demi, it's time for you to select your groups, one yoshling at a time.

Boshi noticed that his group got separated a bit: his brother Broshi and Krishi got put in a group with Jeice as their leader. Boshi, Yopo, and Hypshi got grouped together with a green yoshling named Jet, and a red yoshling named Rahshi, and their leader was named DemiYoshi. Demi was unhappy looking, which made Boshi and Yopo a little nervous.

Jenshi saw many pupils who he knew would be great yoshis one day; but there were also some yoshlings who he was very concerned about. Before they all knew it they were ready for their trip.

Jenshi blew his whistle and everyone turned towards him. Floating next to him were three Dice-Blocks. "I need the group leaders to come forward and roll these Dice-Blocks to determine the order the groups will depart; the first to leave get the first pick on the path they take. Highest numbers pick first." DemiYoshi, Psyshi, and Jeice all stood under the blocks and right away the blocks' started changing their numbers. One by one they each jumped into the blocks and received their numbers: Demi rolled a 10, Jeice rolled a 7, and Psyshi rolled a 5. The three groups left the field and headed into the woods.


	3. Chapter 2: Demi Force

Chapter Two. The Demi-Force

"Alright you guys." DemiYoshi said as they started walking through the forest, "Let's do this. Remember, you do what I say. I did this last year, so it'll be a piece of cake." DemiYoshi was very strong willed and sure of himself. He had a brown and red saddle on his back that had two bags attached to it, one on each side, that held items. He also had an attachment on his left side of his saddle that was a flat piece of fabric that allowed him to wear up to 10 Badges; at this time however he only had 3, one was in the shape of a small sword, one was in the shape of afireball with eyes, and the last was a swirl with an X over it.

As they walked they passed by many trees and hills. Hypshi spotted a group of "?" blocks, and the group ran over to investigate.

"Hey, there's enough for each of us!" Boshi said. Demi hit a block first, and then everyone else did. Demi got a health mushroom, Hypshi and Jet got 1 coin each, Rahshi found a Growth mushroom, and Boshi found a 1up mushroom. Boshi felt very lucky. Yopo looked at the pow block he received and was very happy.

"Hey!" a small fuzzy creature said as it dropped from a tree. It had a big smile on its face. "Those belong to the Fuzzies!"

"Get lost, Fuzzies." Demi said as he unsheathed his sword. The yoshlings were amazed by the weapon. "You couldn't get to them anyway."

"What's a Fuzzy?" Hypshi shuddered.

"They're wimps." Demi said as he jumped high into the sky, twirled, and fell directly on top of the toothy furball, doing 3 damage.

"Ow! That's it! Fuzzies… CHARGE!" A large group of Fuzzies leapt out from behind a bush and attacked them.

BATTLE COMMENSE!

TURN ORDER: Turn order is decided by a yoshi's speed, bravery, and alertness attributes, as well as other possible factors. DemiYoshi already made a move and will be last, and Hypshi is slightly afraid of the Fuzzies and will move before him.

6-DemiYoshi, 5-Hypshi, 4-Yopo, 3-Rahshi, 2-Boshi 1-Jet. Vs Fuzzy#1(-3dmg), Fuzzy#2, Fuzzy#3, Fuzzy#4, Fuzzy#5, Fuzzy#6

Jet ran up to the closest Fuzzy(#2) and headbutted it, causing 2 dmg. "Leave us alone!" he shouted at it.

Boshi looked at all the Fuzzies in front of him and picked one out to attack. He pulled out a sling-shot and shot a rock at the Fuzzy, doing 1 damage.(3 dmg total)

Rahshi ran forward as Boshi ran behind the others, and he charged the first Fuzzy he saw, which was Fuzzy#1, doing 2 damage (5 dmg total). Fuzzy#1 disappeared.

Fuzzies#3 and 4 jumped on Rahshi and began draining his life. "Help me!"

Then it was Yopo's turn; he ran up to Rahshi and began hitting the fuzzies to attempt to dislodge them.

Rahshi lost 2 hearts, but the Fuzzies didn't let go.

Just then Hypshi ran up to the 2 yoshlings and 2 Fuzzies and screamed a hypnotic noise at them

Rahshi, Yopo, Fuzzy#3 and #4 all fell asleep.

DemiYoshi ate Fuzzy#2 who was staring in shock. Boshi ate Fuzzy#4. Hypshi ate Fuzzy#3.

BATTLE finished

Everyone stared at Hypshi making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Boshi asked. Hypshi shrugged.

"It's just natural to me." He said quietly. Boshi bounced up and down happily.

"This is great! Now nothing can beat us! All we gotta do is have Hypshi put all the baddies to sleep and we will win every battle."

"That's not exactly true," Demi said. "Hypshi is rather slow, so he doesn't get his attack right away. By the time he gets out there, the baddies will have attacked us."

"And um…I can't do it all the time." Hypshi stated. Demi collected the couple of coins that were dropped by the fallen fuzzies and placed them into his left pouch.

"Let's get a move on." He said.

As they walked down the path the group came to a dead end. "Just great." DemiYoshi snarled. "Of course of the three routs chosen, I have the bad luck of choosing the dead end." He pulled out his sword again and started cutting at the bushes and vines in their way. Hypshi and Jet sat down on a fallen log while Yopo looked around for something to eat.

"I sure hope nothing else attacks us." Hypshi sighed.

"I'm starving Yopo said as he found a small pond. He looked at his yellow face in the water and noticed something he hadn't before. "HEY GUYS!" he shouted as he ran up to them all and stumbled into Rahshi, who fell over. "Look! I'm growing hair!" There was a small amount of yellow and orange fuzz growing on top of his head and the other yoshlings, who had no hair stared in amazement. Hypshi walked over to Yopo.

"Look, your neck spikes are coming in too! They're yellow and orange."

"Enough idle chit-chat." Demi interrupted. "I've rediscovered the trail, so let's get going." The five Yoshlings lined up behind Demi and followed him.

"Psyshi told me that last year when she went through this she found a Boo's Mansion." Hypshi murmered to Boshi. Demi heard him.

So you're Psyshi's brother? Well, I was in Psyshi's group last year. Those boos are tricky, but they're pushovers. You don't have anything to worry about when it comes to the Boos, however, because we're on a different path than from what I took last year, which can only mean one thing. We're going to face a different obstacle."

Yopo cut in, "Someone told me that a yoshi goes through this three times, one as a kid, like us, one as a leader, like Demi and Psyshi, and then the year after you go alone." Yopo rubbed his head in confusion. "I don't get it though. There are lots of yoshlings, but only three leaders. Where is everyone else from last year?"

"You got me." Said Demi. "But I don't ask questions."

"Halt!" A high pitched voice shouted as a multicolored yoshi hopped out of some bushes stopping the group in their tracks. She had an odd smile on her face as she approached, and the colors of her scales ranged from reds, blues, greens, and white and black. "Well, what have we here?"

"Wait a second…" Demi studied the new arrival. "I recognize this Yoshi." He said as she winked at him. "This is Kara, the troublemaker."

"EEHEE!" she laughed loudly, "He remembers my name!"

"Get lost Kara, we don't want you messing with us." Demi said as he started to walk again. Kara hopped in front of him.

"What ever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes. Kara had no hair but she did have three spikes on her neck, the top one was purple, the middle one was black and the bottom one was pink.

"Well, you're not supposed to be here, for one. You weren't chosen as a graduate."

"Oh Puhlease DemiYoshi! Let me hang out with you guys! You won't even know I'm here."

"I'm not getting into trouble because of you! Now LEAVE!" Demi shouted angrily. This was the first time any of the yoshlings had seen another yoshi angry. There was a long pause as Kara sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. But you'll be sorry for this." She growled and ran off ahead of them. They all started walking again, but Rahshi had a question.

"Demi, why were you so angry?"

"Well, you'll get angry too when you're older. Sometimes it's hard not to." Demi said.

"I'll never get angry. It's scary." Rahshi murmerd softly, his voice quivering. Boshi nodded in agreement. Demi spotted some fruit and ran over to investigate. The others were quick to follow.

"This is Ammo Fruit, quickly, everyone eat some, it'll give you egg ammo." Demi ordered and everyone ate as much fruit as they could. Before they all knew it, they had surrounded themselves with eggs the same color as themselves. This was the first time any of them had created Egg Ammo, and as a result they all had a difficult time handling them.

"Hey! That was my food!" A large red Koopa Boss jumped up to them. "You'll pay for that." many smaller koopas joined in.

BATTLE COMMENSE!

TURN ORDER:

6-Yopo 5-Hypshi 4-Rahshi 3-Boshi 2-Jet 1-DemiYoshi VS 1-red Koopa 2-blue Koopa 3-yellow Koopa Troopa 4-Boss Koopa

DemiYoshi launched an egg at Troopa, dealing 4 dmg.

Red K. swirled in his shell and charged into Jet dealing 4 dmg

"Ow, they're tough!" Jet squeaked as he threw an egg at Red K, doing 2 dmg"

"Aim at the Troopa, they're stronger." Demi ordered.

Blue K. ran up to Demi and did a confusion swirl attack, however it didn't affect him.

Boshi threw his egg and critically wounded Troopa, knocking it to the ground with 3 dmg (7 dmg total, Troopa is now Yellow K.)

Hypshi took up defensive stance, while Rahshi ran up to Blue K. and grabbed it with his tongue. Rahshi holds the Koopa in his mouth for a second and spits it out as a burst of fire, hitting Red K.(4 dmg, Red disappears) Yellow K. (4 dmg, Yellow disappears) and Boss K. (2 dmg)

Boss K. laughs and walks up to the group. He tumbles over ontop of them, but Hypshi and Demi hold it up.

"Quickly, someone think of something!" Demi grunted.

Yopo and Jet teamed up and began throwing multiple eggs at Boss K., doing 1 dmg for each egg thrown (9 dmg, 11 dmg total)

Boss Koopa laughed and bounced back to his feet while stepping back. "You silly Yoshis think you're better than the Koopa Boss?"

"I'm tired of this. Time for a finishing move!" Demi jumped forward and he began to emit a low sounding growl that slowly grew. Before too long Demi opened his mouth and a giant stream of fire burst from it, plowing into the Boss, dealing 8dmg (19 dmg total) and knocking the Boss on his back. "Whose next, this baddie's goose is cooked." Hypshi looked at the 5 eggs he had still and threw one of them at the Boss, dealing 1 dmg.

"Noooo!!" The Boss shouted. He got to his feet and ran away from them.

Battle End!

All the yoshlings were very happy and impressed.

"Cool moves, DemiYoshi!" they all agreed.

"How did you avoid the Dizzy attack?" Hypshi asked DemiYoshi.

"Well you see, I have this Anti-Dizzy and Confusion badge my mom gave me, she said she used it when she came through here as a teen-yoshi and that it helped her out." Hypshi nodded.

"It seems like a great badge to have so far." Rahshi commented.

"Let's get going, at this rate we're going to be the last one's there." Demi said and they continued on their way.


End file.
